


Birthday of my Dreams

by kotobukki



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Gen, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki
Summary: The members of Starish change Tokiya's feelings of birthday celebrations
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya & STARISH
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Birthday of my Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super super late but this was supposed to be for Tokiya's birthday. A lot of things happened and I had to eventually hold off writing in general until recently. I hope that despite that, this story will still be enjoyable to read!
> 
> TOKIYA IM SORRY FOR LETTING YOU DOWN

Tokiya wasn’t sure if he was happy that his birthday fell on a weekday. On one hand it gave his mind the excuse to be distracted from any form of celebration by working, but on the other hand, he knew almost too well, that his bandmates would have plans to throw him a party in the office.

When he was young, Tokiya had spent most of his birthdays alone, usually only accompanied by the latest novel he was reading. Occasionally he would leave the sound of the television running in the background. 

When he was working as Hayato, his birthday was spent attending concerts, reality programs, or doing work in general. He was happy to spend his birthday with his fans, but there were times where he wished he could take a break from work on his special day to just unwind by himself.

The first group of people he had a proper celebration with was none other than his fellow bandmates, Starish. Tokiya had to admit that he was not expecting it. That night, he had been working late in the music room, coming up with lyrics to a new release. The cool night air, accompanied with the faint chirping of the crickets from outside made it the perfect for Tokiya to concentrate on his work as he scribbled away on his music sheets. 

_ 11.56pm.  _ Tokiya had hit a mind block. No matter how hard he tried, he could not find the proper words he wanted to use to express his feelings in the song. He let out a sigh and looked into the distance, hoping that the short break would help him gain his inspiration back. He contemplated calling on one of the Starish members for help, they never failed to help him when he ran into obstacles like this. But looking at the time, Tokyo deduced that they were already back in their respective rooms, most of them probably unwinding from the packed schedule and preparing to sleep.

_ Or so that was what he thought.  _

Just outside the music room, the other members of Starish were trying their best not to make any noise as they lit up the cake they bought for Tokiya. Ren had the cake carefully balanced in his hands while Masato held the lighter against the candles. The other members stood around them making sure the wind didn’t put the candles out. 

“How are we supposed to surprise him again?” Cecil asked.

“We’re gonna start singing ‘happy birthday’ the moment we open the door.” Came Otoya’s excited reply

“This is honestly the worst birthday surprise ever. I can’t believe I actually agreed to it, don’t you think so Natsuki?” Syo grumbled.

“The cake looks like it can use some extra red chilli.”

* * *

Tokiya’s ears perked at the soft chattering outside the room. It sounded an awful lot like his members. However, he refused to believe it, what would they be doing in the office at this hour anyway. Clearly he wasn’t stressed to the point where he began to hear things?

Tokiya decided that there was no harm in taking a peek to make sure he wasn’t losing his mind. Reluctantly, he got up from his comfortable sitting position and made his way towards the door. He took a brief pause as his hand held the doorknob, ears perking up to hear if there was any more noise.

_ Dead silence.  _

Turning the handle clockwise, he pulled the door open slowly and poked his head out. His eyes widened when he recognised the familiar back view of the members he adored so much huddled in a circle.

There was a small, barely audible chatter among them and Tokiya was dying of curiosity to know what they were up to.

“Guys?” he called out, and all at once, six heads turned to look at him. 

“Looks like we got caught.” Otoya said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

Tokiya raised an eyebrow.

“We were supposed to surprise you for your birthday, guess it didn’t work out after all.” Masato explained.

“My...birthday?”

“Yeah Icchi, it’s your birthday, surely you can’t forget right.” Ren chuckled.

Tokiya shook his head, he was well aware that it was his birthday alright, but what he couldn’t comprehend was the fact that his members made the effort to come together to plan a surprise for him. 

While the other members were fussing over the cake and the many gifts they brought him, Tokiya let out a small chuckle.

“Thank you guys, for staying up to celebrate my birthday.” He smiled.

Ren threw a hand across Tokiya’s shoulder and laughed as he went over all the chaos that happened while planning for his surprise while Cecil eagerly suggested going into the room to eat the cake and open his presents. 

Tokiya ended the night with his heart feeling all warm and fuzzy as he recalled the events that took place. He was thankful that he had a birthday celebration, but more importantly, he was thankful that he had the best bunch of friends to celebrate it with him. 


End file.
